Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{25}{25} \times -60\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{25}{25} \times 100\% = 100\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times -60\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times -60\% = -60 \% $